This disclosure relates to strap adjustors and to devices, products, and items that include straps and include adjustment of the straps. Devices using straps can include protective gear, such as helmets, or other articles and devices including straps that require adjustment. Straps can be adjusted to increase or decrease an effective length of the strap, to bring together more than one strap from different angles, and to customize a fit of the strap to the device or the user. Adjusting a length or orientation of straps can allow for improved fit between the strap, protective gear, helmet, or other article and the customer.
FIG. 1A shows a top view of a conventional one-piece strap adjustor 10, as known in the prior art. The conventional one-piece strap adjustor 10 has also been referred to as a strap slide or as a slide lock strap adjustor. The conventional one-piece strap adjustor 10 can include a first opening 12 and a second opening 14, each of which are formed in and through the conventional one-piece strap adjustor and extend from a first surface to a second surface opposite the first surface. The first opening 12 and the second opening 14 can be integrally formed through a single material, thus making the conventional one-piece strap adjustor 10 a one-piece device. The first opening 12 and the second opening 14 can be thought of as being defined by an outer perimeter portion 16 and a center bar 18. The outer perimeter portion 16 can be thought of as being defined by side rails of side portions 20 that are perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the center bar 18. The outer perimeter portion 16 can also be thought of as being defined by a top rail 22 and a bottom rail 24 that are perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the side rails 20, or stated another way, the top rail 22 and the bottom rail 24 can be parallel or substantially parallel to the center bar 18.
A width of the first opening 12 and the second opening 14 can comprise widths that are larger, or slightly larger than, widths of straps that will be disposed through the first opening 12 and the second opening 14. Similarly, heights of the first opening 12 and the second opening 14 can comprise heights that are larger, or slightly larger, than thicknesses of the straps that will be disposed through the first opening 12 and the second opening 14. FIG. 1B shows an example of how a first strap 36 and a second strap 38 can be threaded through the conventional one-piece strap adjustor 10.
FIG. 1B shows a perspective side view of a conventional one-piece strap adjustor 10 with a first strap 26 and a second strap 28 being inserted through, and extending between, the first opening 12 and the second opening 14. As shown on a right side of FIG. 1B, the first strap 26 and the second strap 28 can come to the conventional one-piece strap adjustor 10 from different positions or angles, such as from attachment points to a helmet or other device. At or near the conventional one-piece strap adjustor 10 the first strap 26 and the second strap 28 can be joined or stacked upon each. Upon exiting the conventional one-piece strap adjustor 10 at a left side of FIG. 1B, the first strap 26 and the second strap 28 can leave the one piece adjustor at a same or similar angle or direction.
In addition to the conventional one-piece strap adjustor 10 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, other adjustors can also be used to receive and direct straps. These other adjustors include adjustors that have multiple pieces that can move with respect to each other, being pined, hinged, or moveably coupled together. An example of a multi-piece adjustor is a two-piece adjustor that allows two straps to pass from opposing first and second sides of the two-piece adjustor, wherein the first strap 26 and the second strap 28 would be held together by the two separate but attachable pieces of the adjustor being clamped together around the two straps to securely couple the straps to each other and to the two-piece adjustor.